Tamper evident flexible packages are commonly used in packaging industries to match the demands of consumers' satisfaction. More often than not, in view of providing tamper evidence to the flexible packages, tamper evident structures are configured to the flexible packages. However, in various instances while configuring the tamper evident structures to the flexible packages, the tamper evident structures get tampered due to heat and pressure, which are required to configure the tamper evident structures to the flexible packages. For example: a tamper evident structure including a slider-zipper assembly having a closed loop extending from the zipper gets tampered due to heat and pressure. Specifically, such tamper evident structure may be configured to the flexible packages by sealing the closed loops to opposite side panels of the flexible packages in such a manner that when the slider-zipper assembly is opened, users have to tear the closed loop to access contents of the flexible packages. However, while configuring the closed loop of such tamper evident structure to the flexible packages, the closed loop may get sealed to itself due to heat and pressure, in turn tampering the tamper evident structures. Particularly, in case of flexible package when product filling is done from the top side of the package and then the loop is sealed with remaining side of the panel of the package by pressure and heat.
Accordingly, there exists a need to prevent tampering of the tamper evident structures while configuring thereto with the flexible packages.